One Piece: Christmas Special
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: Luffy wants to give Nami's children a special Christmas, but it's he who gets the surprise.


A One Piece Christmas Tale

By Tokyo Terror

**Disclaimer I do not own One Piece nor Riptide, Destiny or Long. They belong to Deathshark who I want to thank for letting me borrow for this little holiday tale.**

It was one evening a couple days before Christmas and the Straw hat crew were in the galley of the _Go Merry_ . Nami had her three children now seven years of age sitting about her as she sat at the table getting ready to read them " Twas' The Night Before Christmas". The young hybrids huddled near their mother with smiles on their faces as they listened to the holiday story, thinking about a jolly little old elf that brings good boys and girls' gifts. As the rest of the crew listened in to the story Nami read and watched the children's faces as the Christmas spirit filled their young hearts. The children questioned their mother about this Santa person.

"If this Santa used flying reindeer to get around does that mean uncle Chopper can fly too?" asked Destiny.

"He still reindeer, why not fly?" Long asked.

"No, they are different from uncle Chopper!" Nami said with a loving smile. " Well" Nami said thinking quickly " All reindeer are born with the ability to fly but like people that eat the devil fruit can not swim when they fall into the water, reindeer lose their ability to fly."

"How does a plump little man get down such a small opening as a chimney?" asked Riptide.

"Well he is magical and he has an ability something like a devil fruit that allows him to get through narrow spaces." Nami told him.

"He really bring presents?" asked Long.

"Yes he does dear." Nami replied as she stroked his silver and black hair and smiling. "He brings gifts to all the good boys and girls that listen and do as their mommies tell them to do. So it is late and it is time that you all should be off to bed."

Riptide, Destiny, and Long jumped up, hugged their mother all their uncles and aunt , and then scampered to their beds . Luffy got an idea as he watched their faces as they left the room. He approached Chopper " Chopper come with me I want to talk with you outside." As they took their leave of their friends.

"What do you want?" asked Chopper questioningly.

"Well Christmas is only a few days away and on Christmas Eve I want to surprise the Nami's children by appearing as Santa." Luffy informed his crewmate.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Chopper asked.

"Santa had a reindeer in the story, well I want you to use your reindeer form when we make our appearance." As Luffy laid out his plans. " When we make our next port I am going to go get some gifts to deliver to them." Chopper giggled and clapped his hooves together as he danced about with glee .He was excited and full of joy over the idea and eagerly agreed to help out. The _Go Merry_ made port the day before Christmas Eve and the crew decided to spend their holiday there so they rented a little cottage. Zolo set out to find a tree for Nami, the children, and Robin to decorate. While everyone was busy with their tasks Luffy and chopper went into town to buy the crews' presents. On Christmas Eve , Sanji with Long's help began to prepare a big dinner for the next day. Everyone was enjoying themselves , laughing, and looking forward to the next morning. Soon after the crew went off to bed Luffy and Chopper set their plan in motion. Chopper joined Luffy outside already in a Santa Claus outfit that he had bought in town.

"We need to get up on the roof." Luffy informed Chopper.

"Well do not look at me!" exclaimed Chopper as he transformed into his reindeer form. " I can not fly you know that!"

Luffy placed the sack full of gifts upon Chopper's back then climbed on himself.

"Do not worry I have it all taken care of!" Luffy said as he wrapped both his legs around Chopper's ribs then stretched his arms up and got a good grip upon the roof.

"_Gumo Gumo No Rocket!"_

"Oh no! Luffy wait, Do not do it!!!" shouted Chopper in a hushed voice. But it was already too late . they were launched into the air and landed with a crash on to the roof just above the room where the young hybrids slept soundly. The clatter of Luffy and the tramping of Chopper's hooves soon woke up the youngsters. They ran to the window to see what was making all the noise then threw it open just as they saw a person dressed all in red climbing into their chimney. The trio rushed downstairs to the fireplace and saw someone crawling out of the fireplace.

"Who that!" asked Long

"I do not know! I have never seen him before." Destiny replied.

"He must be here to steal our Christmas presents!" Riptide said. "It is up to us to the three of us to stop him! On the count of three we jump the thief !" Long and Destiny both nodded in agreement.

"One..Two.." Riptide counted quietly. "Three!" He then shouted and the trio rushed the surprised intruder and using their developing teeth bit viciously into him. Luffy screamed in pain while running about wildly with the young hybrids hung from his flailing form.

"Get them off! Get them off!" he shouted "Ow! Ow! They are biting!" Luffy's screams of pain awoke the rest of the crew as they jumped from their beds and rushed to investigate all the noise. They stood there watching the figure clad in red and white with the children dangling from him like a puppy reluctant to release its hold on a chew toy.

"Children, stop that!" Nami shouted. At their mother's command the youngsters released their hold on the intruder. The crew surrounded the cringing form.

"Who are you!" asked Zolo.

"Who do I look like!" Luffy answered.

"Are you the real Santa?" asked Sop.

"No! It is me Luffy!" answered Luffy as he stood before them in the shredded disguise and removed his cap and false beard revealing his true identity. "I dressed like Santa to surprise the children. He looked at the three puzzled youngsters. " I thought that they would enjoy receiving their gifts right from Santa himself."

Robin gave a soft chuckle "It looks as if it were you who got the surprise Captain-san." Chopper who had gotten down off of the roof had joined the rest of his crewmates asked "What happened to …..Luffy?" as he saw Luffy in his sorry state. The group looked at one another then began laughing uncontrollably.

"Uncle Luffy!" Riptide said feeling very guilty. "We are sorry about biting you but we did not know it was you. We thought that you were going to steal our presents." Luffy grinned as he knelt down his arms flung wide "That is okay! Now how about a hug for your uncle." Knowing that they were forgiven the children flung themselves into Luffy's arms. Their loving uncle then gathered them up and carried them into the room where they had set up the decorated tree only to find a number of gifts wrapped in brightly colored paper and trimmed with ribbons.

"Look at all the presents!" Riptide shouted.

Long looked at his mother "All presents for us?"

"I guess they are, but where did they all come from?" Nami wondered.

"They're not from Luffy and me, our gifts are right here!" Chopper said as he held out the sack full of gifts.

Just then they heard from outside the jingling of bells and a boisterous cry "_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"_ The entire crew rushed outside just in time to witness in the sky eight tiny reindeer , a miniature sleigh, and a jolly little man vanish into the night sky. As they marveled at the sight they all broke into song "_We wish you a merry Christmas" ._

Happy Holidays to all One Piece fans and their families everywhere from me and my family.

"


End file.
